I just thought
by Raine1o1
Summary: A misunderstanding might lead into big problems.. could they get out of it?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters aside from the story..

* * *

A certain raven haired girl is walking under the heavy rain with an umbrella and a heavy heart. She expresses her depression through every sigh. Still doesn't want to go home early, she slows down her pace and watch the raindrops making a ripple intently. Another sigh escaped her lips, now she watched the road in front of her to help her from distracting from her depression.

'This is too.. much.' Her eyebrows knit together and bit her lips. Tears starts to build up and tries to escape, but manages to look up before they fell. She really doesn't want to look like an idiot crying in the middle of the streets. Right, an idiot.. like the only person she knew.

'Probably, she knows and avoids me because of that.' looking down, watching each ripple makes her want to cry. Glancing at the place her feet took her, she immediately recognized the familiar neighborhood. Another sighed escape. A strong cold wind came and causes her to hold on tightly to her umbrella, bag and hug her body. Due to the contact of the wind, she shivers.

'I'm almost.. home.' Casting her eyes down again, noticing her socks re now soaking wet. She looks back up ad finds the streets empty. Looking up to the stormy grey skies, feeling glad that there are no thunders.. or that's what she thought.

A flash of light followed by a large roar from the skies makes her trip and falls onto the ground. When she was about to pick herself up someone grabs her arm and says,

"You're so clumsy." Followed by a chuckle, she immediately shot her savior a questioning look. Still pulling her up to standing position, Mio's eyes are wide in disbelief.

"R-Ritsu?"

Ritsu shots a look at her with a smiling face with eyebrows raised like asking 'what?'.

A brief moment of silence makes Mio a bit awkward.

"Before you'll ask, let's get you home first.. You're soaking wet."

Mio timidly nods, watching Ritsu picking up her things and giving it to her except for the umbrella.

"I'll just hold onto this.. And thank goodness you didn't bring Elizabeth." Another chuckle came.

'I don't understand.' Glancing at Ritsu who is focused on the road,

'You avoided me for a week! ..and now, this?'

* * *

_**last week..**_

"~itsu! Riitsuu!"

The sound of Mio's voice snaps Ritsu back in reality.

"W-What is it, Mio?" Removing the earphone to hear Mio clearly.

"I kept talking here about what songs are we going to perform for the upcoming festival, and you're not listening!" throwing daggers at Ritsu who seems to dodge all of it.

"S-Sorry!" grinning while scratching the back of her head and nervously laugh.

Mio noticed how Ritsu seemed so distracted and spacing out ever since she got those earphones. She also noticed that every time she calls Ritsu, she automatically fidgets and avoided eye contacts.

"Ritsu?" staring at Ritsu with a curious look.

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed that nowadays, you seemed to be.. I don't know. Not yourself?"

Ritsu shifts her gaze towards the window, "How can you tell? I am myself.."

Glancing back with a questioning look.

Mio closes her notebook and settles it aside. Noticing Ritsu's movements gesturing like tapping and doing some air drumming on the table. She then stood up and proceeds to her bed and picks up a pillow.

-THUD-

Ritsu removed the soft object off her face and asked with an eyebrow raised,

"What was that for?"

"You're not yourself!" Mio pondered, crossing arms and eying Ritsu intently.

"Huh? I don't get it? You're the one who throws a pillow so sudden!?"

"Arghh! Whatever.."

She then slumps onto the bed and covers her eyes with her arm. Ritsu noticed Mio's behavior and suddenly felt guilty. She proceeds to the and sat beside Mio.

"What now?" Mio said irritably.

"Mio, I'm sorry.. really."

Hearing Ritsu's apologies, Mio back face Ritsu to avoid her from seeing her face emitting a blush.

'Be thankful that I love you, baka!'

"N-No.. you don't need to sorry Ritsu. I should be the one apologizing."

Both stayed silent for a while, but later ended as Mio sat up and faced Ritsu after her blush receded.

"What are you listening to, anyway? You always had that on your ears every day."

Ritsu fidgets, "U-Uhh.. songs..nothing special." She then began to stand up and proceeds to the table. Mio soon followed.

"Ritsu?" Mio moved closer to Ritsu, "Can I also listen to it?"

Ritsu stiffens, "You don't need to, Mio. I think you won't like it." She reasoned.

"Why should I not? Every song you like is also the song I like."

"B-But this s-song is different from the one's you like.. that's why.." looking a way out.

"I just wanted to listen, Ritsu." Mio said in a serious tone which makes Ritsu sighed in defeat.

"Alright.. here.." giving the other earphone while not making any eye contact. Mio smiled and gladly accepted it.

"I'll play from the beginning."

Ritsu pressed the rewind and the song started.

_~I'm in trouble, I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl~_

'You bet I am!' Ritsu commented.

_~she's got my heart tied to a knot,_

_And my stomach in a whirl.~_

'..that's.. true..' Mio thought.

The song kept playing, while Mio and Ritsu added comments in every end of the sentence. Both are looking at the opposite direction not wanting to notice each other's blush.

_~I've been playing to much guitar~_

'bass..' 'drums..'

_~I've been listening to jazz,_

_I call so many times_

_I swear she's going mad~_

'I doubt..'

_~And that cellular will be the death of us,_

_I swear.. I swear..~_

'..we almost fight because of that!'

The song rolled in the chorus and the two are not moving from the spot they're sitting. Still busy interrogating the song which makes them blush even more.

_~I'm running my mouth just like I got her._

_ But I surely don't._

_and like oh, uh-oh uh-oh, ooh.._

_And out of my league.. Is she out of my league..~_

"Let's hope not.." both chorused in a whisper.

Ritsu automatically turns the gadgets off, both still has blushes on the loose. Mio manages to compose herself and says,

"Neh, Ritsu? Do you like someone?" still looking at the direction she's currently facing.

"Yeah.." Not even mustering a glance.

"Who is it?" Mio bit her lip in anger knowing Ritsu likes someone.

"You don't need to know further.. Our friendship might be dissolved.."

"Do I know him?" now, squeezing her hands out of jealousy.

"Yes.. and she also knows me so well."

Mio removes the earphone and shots Ritsu a questioning look,

"She?"

"Yes.." looking down, "I'm not straight, Mio."

Mio was then taken aback with Ritsu's sudden confession.

"I-I see.. but how come I didn't know about this? We are always together?"

"I took interest in her and I like her. A lot. I know she only likes me as a friend, but it doesn't matter as long as I can see her smiling and happy.. that's fine with me." now looking outside the window.

'Just who is this girl?' biting her lower lip.

Ritsu stood up, "I need to go, Mio." proceeds to the door.

"Wha- Ritsu?"

Too late, Ritsu already closes the door leaving a stunned and confused Mio behind.

_**...end of flashback.**_

* * *

"Here Ritsu.." Mio handling a towel to Ritsu in which she accepted it.

"Thanks.."

After the two had dried themselves, both sat on the floor with an eerie silence.

'This is awkward..' Mio thought, "R-Ritsu?" staring at her clasped hands.

"Hmm?" looking at the window, and watched the drops of rain outside the window.

"Would you mind telling me, why you kept avoiding me for a week?"

And there, Mio blurted out the first question she has in mind and cursed under her breath.

"That's why I'm here.. but before I'll answer that.."

Ritsu stood up and proceeds sitting beside her, which makes Mio uneasy.

"Look at me Mio.." commanded Ritsu in which Mio obeyed.

Both sat and stare for a moment. But before the quiet situation over took, Ritsu spoke up.

"Whatever I will tell you is true.. This is about the person I like.. so, you won't hate me, right?"

Mio bit her lip, because of what Ritsu is about to say. But still manages to say,

"N-No.. Of course, I won't." Mio felt her heart became so erratic and her breath began to hitch.

Was it because how Ritsu stares at her? or.. it's simply just Ritsu herself?

"Okay then.." Ritsu took a deep breath and says, "..there's a ghost behind you."

Mio's eyes went wide in shock and automatically plunges herself onto a humored Ritsu.

"Baka!"

Mio pulls herself out of Ritsu embrace, but then she was pulled back and a kiss was initiated.

The kiss lasted fro a few seconds but already felt like forever. Ritsu first pulled back and finds Mio in a shock state.

"You're the one I like,Mio.. I love you.."

Tears starting to build up in Mio's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I am really sorry!"

Mio ignored Ritsu and suddenly hugs her so tightly.

"M-Mio.. I can't.. breath.." choked Ritsu.

Mio let's go and says, "I-I love you too, b-baka!"

Both change into sitting position.

"Really?" Ritsu asked in disbelief.

"Really.. and now I'm feeling stupid.." sobbing while wiping her tears away.

"I just thought.. you can't be mine. And you'll be with someone and leave me.."

Ritsu holds her cheeks gesturing to look up. When Mio looked up, Ritsu immediately crashed her lips and was taken aback by the sudden contact. A few seconds of hesitation, Mio kissed back.

A forever moment almost lasted for a minute, but they need air, so they parted.

"You know what? Many died because of the phase, 'I just thought..' " she then chuckled.

-THUD-

"B-Baka!" looking away to hide her blush. Mio secretly smiles.

-**FIN**-

* * *

This is not rushed! haha x)

RnR! Thank you! :D

A story that was just suddenly blurted out of my mind.. haha

- Trouble by never shout never.. :)


End file.
